hexahedron_televisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and Policies
Welcome to the rules section. This article is dedicated to the rules section. Please read carefully. Basic Rules Article Qualifications Articles must be related to HTN (Hexahedron Television Networks). If your TV company is a partner with HTN (example: Mighty Networks), Then you can add a page to it. However, if the partner is NOT related to HTN, The page will be deleted and that will be your first and only warning. Your group (if associated with HTN or any of its divisions) has only 1 member, the page will be deleted. Any companies without groups (except ones made by admins) will be deleted as well. Blog Posts Blog Posts are most important to the HTN wiki. If it is not, then you can go to the forums. Any blog posts not important to the wiki will result in deletion. Repeat attempts to re-create the blog post will result in a 1 day ban. Forums Rules We currently have 8 forums to use for constant or useful communication in the HTN wiki community. If you want to make a forum post and it has nothing to do with HTN, you are allowed to chat in "Off Topic" Forums. In order to be able to chat to others off topic, you must create a forum post on off topic. Otherwise, you can skip that board. When making a forum post, it must be in the correct board (example: Forum Posts about your opinion on HTN has to be in the board "HTN opinions". User Rights Rights to free opinion All users have the right to have a free opinion (As long as it is in the HTN Opinion Forums or on their own page). ANY admin caught removing an Opinion forum post will be messaged a warning. Anyone caught vandalizing a page will be banned on the spot for a week. Rights to appeal a ban Any User banned/blocked will be able to appeal a ban (by messaging an admin). All admins who must ban a user must give the ban appeal template unless the player does not have permission to appeal (6 Months+ bans are not able to appeal). Rights to chat on Message Board All users have the right to chat there opinion on another persons ban (Or warning, to let them know how to Appeal/Remember the rules). They may also comment on questions from other users (if they have already notified or known). Rights to apply for administrator, moderator, bureaucrat, etc. All users have the right to apply for admin when a spot is open. To become a moderator, you have to either be in the Hexahedron groups or HTN-related groups for more than 2 months, or have a Skype and chat at least 10 messages why you want to be moderator. to become administrator, you have to in the HTN group or HTN-related groups for more than 4 months or or have a Skype and chat at least 25 messages why you want to be admin. However, if any user who complains/say rude messages to an admin if they didn't make the cut will be banned for 2 weeks. Offenses/Punishments Part 1: Offenses The following are offenses and will result in a warning/ban * Flame Wars/Arguments * An unqualified page * Swearing * Rude/mean/or non-related content * Adult content/Pornographic photos * Edit wars/False information * Blog posts that isn't important or necessary/Sassing an admin * Sock-puppetry * Ban bypassing * Vandalizing a page * Etc.. Offenses/Punishments Part 2: Severity of Offense Minor Offenses * Unqualified Pages (warning if once, 1 day ban if twice or more) * Swearing (Warning if once, 1 week ban if twice or more) * Non-Important Blog posts/Offensive blog posts (1 week ban) * False Information (1 day ban) * Rude, mean, or non-related content (2 week ban) * Unimportant Forum Post/Forum Post in the wrong board (warning) * Copyright (1 day-1 month ban) Major Offenses * Sock-Puppetry (2 month ban) * Ban bypassing (5 month ban) * Adult/Pornographic content (Permanent Ban) * Flame Wars (1 year ban) * Edit Wars (5 month ban) * etc. **Side Note: Minor Offenses range from warning to 1 month ban, while Major Offenses range from 1 month to lifetime ban** Suggestions Options We suggest you make a suggestion on: * Board Requests * Content * Pages * Questions But you can make a suggestion as long as it doesn't break the rules. How to contact an admin If you haven't been banned, we recommend the message board of the admin. If you have been banned, we suggest by private messaging (or PM'ing) the admin. Those are the rules. Please follow them carefully or you may get into serious consequences. Copyright In the wiki, copyright is mostly important for the creativity of a HTN (Hexahedron Television Networks)-owned network (or a related company to Hexahedron), logo, or company. However, if the name of a network, design of a logo, or even a name of a company that have been already used in real-life (unless if it is licensed), you would get a copyright infringement notice from administrators and moderators, which could result from a 1 to 3 day ban, if the user has been noticed more than once, this would result from a 2 week ban to a 1 month ban. Privacy Policy All Wiki users, including Admins and wiki contributors, have the right to privacy. Any private content, Including other's personal stuff, should NOT be posted on the wiki. Wiki users also have the right to declare their stuff public if needed, wanted, or any other reason. Please note that once something is public, anyone, even people you don't want seeing it, will be able to view it, so please be cautious with what you post. Terms of Use The TERMS OF USE '''(Article 7 Content 1) is our terms in which everyone should read before editing. All Users that contribute to this page must not violate the other policies and rules listed in this article. Anyone who violates these rules will be banned depenting on the severity of the ban and how long the Administrators say. '''ALL Administrators have the RIGHT to ban someone if needed. Do you acknowledge the '''Terms of Use' and the Privacy Policy, as well as other rules?'' * If yes, start editing or adding pages. * If you don't understand, re-read the rules again and ask yourself the same question. * If no, leave the wiki. :) Category:Content